


All Things Pass into the Night

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Could Be Taken as Angst or Humor Depending on Your Point of View, Family, Gen, Stuffed Toy Roach (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: smol Geralt is inconsolable after baby Lambert throws his favorite stuffed horse out of the car window.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert & Vesemir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	All Things Pass into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Witcher Sugar and Spice Bingo, prompt: stuffed animal.
> 
> Title is a lyric from ~~*drumroll*~~ "Goodbye Horses" ~~*rimshot*~~ by Q Lazzarus.

~ All Things Pass into the Night ~

One minute, everything had been fine. The next, chaos.

Now Vesemir was standing on the side of the road, trying to calm a hysterical six-year-old while keeping half an eye on the other two children who were still in the back seat of the car.

He had no idea what had set Geralt off. He'd been sleeping peacefully in the back seat between his brothers for nearly the entire trip, and suddenly the kid had started screaming bloody murder. Maybe he'd had a nightmare or woken up and seen something scary out the window.

Vesemir had already checked Geralt for injuries and hadn't found so much as a hangnail. He didn't see how the boy could have injured himself, but kids often found a way no matter how many safety precautions were taken. He didn't seem to be ill, either, just upset - although what could have possibly upset the child this much, Vesemir could not begin to fathom.

Normally Geralt was a very quiet child, even when he was in pain. Even when he was crying, he normally calmed down quickly as long as he had-

As soon as the thought hit him, Vesemir leaned down to yell through the half-open back window of the car, "Where's Roach?"

Roach was Geralt's stuffed horse. (One of them, anyway. He was starting to build up quite a collection of them, but he called them all by the same name.)

"Lambert threw Roach out the window," Eskel yelled back.

Normally Eskel wouldn't raise his voice to Vesemir, but there was no other way to make himself heard over Geralt's screaming.

 _Well, that explains it_.

The mystery of what was wrong with Geralt was solved. However, Vesemir still had no solution as to how to comfort his son so they could get home. He certainly couldn't drive the rest of the way with a screaming child in the back seat.

Going to look for the missing toy wasn't a viable option, either. For one thing, he had no idea how far down the road it had been lost. Had Geralt seen Lambert throw the horse out the window, or only discovered it missing when he woke up? Secondly, that would mean getting the other boys out of the car and bringing them with him, since he couldn't leave them there by themselves. And walking with three small children along a busy road would just be inviting disaster.

Lambert, who was only two years old (an age at which making one's older sibling cry is one of the funniest things a child could possibly think of) cackled as he strained against the straps of his car seat, reaching a pudgy little arm out to try to grab Eskel's stuffed toy goat so that it could join poor Roach in flying out the window, never to be seen again.

There was no possible way he would be able to reach it, but Eskel stuffed the goat under his butt just to make sure that Lambert couldn't get it.

Eventually Geralt's screams subsided, and once his sobs faded into a faint whine, Vesemir decided he was settled down enough to go back in the car.

Geralt refused to sit next to Lambert, so Eskel went in the middle, and Geralt sat on the opposite side of Eskel.

"Here, you hold Lil Bleater so Lambert can't get her," Eskel said, pushing the stuffed goat into Geralt's arms.

Geralt mumbled a watery "Okay" and clutched the goat tightly.

Even so, Vesemir rolled the back windows completely shut before he pulled the car back onto the road.

~end~


End file.
